You're rude
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Minako gives 'giving someone a hard time' a complete new meaning. ReiMinako, rated for language and OOC!


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor the song mentioned in here. I do own this plot line!

This story is about one of my favourite pairings, MinakoRei. But I have to warn all of you, Minako is totally out of character until the very last part of this chapter. I hope you'll like it!

Warning : Like I said before some characters are out of character, Language should me rated M and last but not least I was on sugar high when I wrote this (shocked faces) Yeah yeah...

* * *

**You're Rude**

**by**

**Amnesia nymph

* * *

**

All four inner senshi were sitting on a bench in front of the Hikawa shrine, except for...Except for Minako Aino. This was the third time she hadn't showed up this week for their usual senshi meetings. And frankly, everyone was getting tired of her absence.''I guess we'll start without her then.'' Rei stated with a cold tone in her voice. The raven haired girl had tried to hide her anger towards the blonde goddess of love so many times before but until now she had never managed to hide it very well.

Everyone just stared at her with sad looks on their faces. Ever since Minako met a boy who called himself the 'black temper' she had completely changed. She was hanging around people she would never hang around with when she was still the _normal_ Minako. Yes, Normal. That was a good way to describe her before all of this. But not only was she abandoning her true friends but she also was messing up everything else you could think of. She was wearing skirts that had trouble hiding some private parts of Minako. The same thing got her expelled from school. She was kissing every cute boy there was to find around here but it didn't just stay with that. For everyone who was willing to hop into bed with her, they could get it.

Usagi shook her head at the thought. It was hard to compare this Minako with the one they used to know. If something didn't change fast Minako would go down the gutter which ofcourse would be a real shame. She had so much for to offer than just her body.''You all know we can't just start this meeting without her.'' The blonde princess finally said. ''She's our team mate but she's also our friend and we have to help her.''

''She doesn't want to be helped.'' The brunette, also know as Makoto Kino, stated. ''She's too caught up in her own world to realise what she is doing.''

''Unless she finds that one things she always wanted.'' Usagi suddenly said, looking over at Rei. ''Remember how sad Minako was before she met that so called _black temper? _She was sad because everyone around her were finding love but not her. And she is the goddess of love for crying out loud.'' The blonde went on, gaining the attention of her fellow senshi. Especially Rei's attention was directed at the small princess.

''So you want us to find her a loved one. That'll be hard. No one wants to date someone who looks like...'' Ami paused, having a hard time saying the word.

''Hooker.'' Makoto finished for the blue haired girl. Ami just nodded while turning red at the same time. She couldn't believe they would ever be talking about Minako like this.

''You guys, be nice. She's our friend and even though her bahaviour is a bit...hookerish...Well we still have no right to talk so low about her and that's why I got a plan.'' Usagi said, ignoring Ami's strange look when she mentioned the ofcourse not existing 'hookerish'.

''Why bother, she got herself into this mess herself, let her...'' Rei started but was cut off by Usagi who just went on telling her friends about her plan, completely ignoring the raven haired girl.

''Okay, we all know Rei has a huge crush on Minako, right?'' Usagi asked. Everyone nodded.

''I do not!'' Rei yelled in her own defence.

''And we also realise that Rei would love Minako even though she's behaviour hookerish, right?'' Once again everyone nodded except for Rei who denied every word coming out of Usagi's mouth.

''Usagi, Hookerish isn't...'' Ami started but just like Usagi had done with Rei, she ignored the blue haired girl and proudly went on telling them about her plan.

''And we all know, yes even Rei, that our lovely pyro has one hell of a voice when it coems to singing!'' Usagi stated. Just like before everyone nodded, still not getting Usagi's meaning behind her so called plan.

''If you want me to sing a lovely love song for her you can think again, besides I don't like her!'' Rei yelled, turning red.

''No one says you _like_ her.'' Usagi said with a smirk on her face.''You _love_ her, that's different from _liking_ her. I mean I _like_ the four of you but I _love_ Mamoru.'' Rei just kept her mouth shut after Usagi's little speech. It was obvious everyone had already found out about her little crush. Mhh, okay huge crush but that didn't mean she would ever confess that to Minako. No only because Minako would never return those feelings but also because Minako was as straight as a pen.

''Unless she's as straight as a broken pen.'' Makoto said as if reading Rei's mind. Shocked the raven haired girl gazed up at the brunette.

''And no I don't want you to sing her a love song.'' The blonde said, focussing on Rei.''I want you to sing her a reality song.''

''You're not making sense Usagi.'' Ami said.''A reality song?''

Usagi nodded. She didn't understand why Ami failed to understand her.''Yeah, instead of telling her you love her you have to make her sound like a total bad guy here. Make her see what is really there on the hardest way you can think of.''

''By singing a song?'' Makoto asked, sweatdropping.

''I knew you'd understand!'' Usagi cheered.'' And I found the right lyrics on the internet as well!''

''You planned this!'' All three other girls yelped in unison as Usagi took a piece of paper out of the bag she had been carrying the whole day.

''Ofcourse I did. Haruka once told me never to go somewhere unprepared.'' The blonde said, handing Rei the piece of paper which was full of lyrics. On top of the paper stood, with thick letters : **You're Rude.**

''Pff the first time you ever listened to Haruka and it's gotta be about this.'' Makoto took a deep breath before bending down to read along with Rei.''WHAAAT! you can't be serious! Rei can't sing that for Minako, she'd be crushed. She's not rude, Rei would be rude by singing this and...''

''I'll do it.'' The raven haired girl suddenly stated. Makoto and Ami practically fell from the bench at hearing Rei agree to something Usagi had made up. The blonde princess just smiled, nodding her head.''I'm serious.'' Rei went on.''These Lyrics are perfect, I'm not as obsessed as the artist though but they're still perfect. This might be the way to make Minako face reality.''

''And...?'' Usagi asked.

''And what?''

Usagi raised an eyebrow.''And...besides making Minako face reality?''

''I'm not saying that Usagi.'' Rei said, looking down on the piece of paper again.

''Say it.'' The smaller girl went on.

''No..''

''Yes.''

''No, stop bugging me.''

''Say it.''

''NO!'' Rei yelled. Makoto and Ami just sat down again and stared at the two arguing friends. They both had no idea what Usagi wanted Rei to confess.

''Say it!''

''No!''

''As your princess I order you to confess!''

''You're not the princess yet so NO!''

''I am!''

''You're not, now stop bothering me!''

''I'll stop when you admit it.'' Usagi pressed.

''FINE! I LOVE Minako! I love her and using this song might...''

''I knew it.'' Usagi said, smirking happily.

-----

Makoto was to make the first step in this plan. She had to make sure Minako would show up this afternoon at the Hikawa shrine. Ofcourse, if Minako wouldn't be there then there'd be no reason for Rei to go on with the show. After a few minutes of looking for the blonde goddess of love, Makoto spotted her. Minako was in the arms of a black haired guy, his arms tight around her waist. The look on his face told her that he expected to get laid for sure.'_Think again you freak, you're not touching my friend any longer.' _

''Minako.'' She started, causing the blonde and the group of guys around her to look up at the brunette.

''Is she a friend of yours?'' The black haired guy asked.''Because she looks hot, I wouldn't mind taking her home tonight as well.''

''Get lost you idiot, it'll be just you and your hand tonight. Minako you have to come with me.'' Makoto said, looking at the blonde with a pleading look on her face.

''Ya called me an idiot, bitch!'' The guy yelled, releasing Minako and preparing himself to beat up the tall brunette.

''Don't!'' Minako yelled but it already was too late. Before she could stop it the black haired guy had raised his fist and was about to hit Makoto who shook her head and caught his fist in her hand.

''Like I said before. Get.lost.'' Makoto repeated and with that she released the guy's fist. Then she focussed on Minako again.''Minako is this really how you want to spend your life. Being seen as an object of lust in people's eyes? If that's what you truly want then I won't stop you but I'm begging you to be my friend just for one more time. Come with me to the shrine.''

''I can't.'' Minako said, she was obviously hurt by the brunette's words.'' I promised Jake to...'' She stopped there, she felt too ashamed to go on with her speech.

''Minako, I'll give you one last chance, go with me to the shrine. If you don't like what you hear and see there then you can go back to Jake and so whatever you want. We'll be your friends anyway but if you decide to fail on us now, I can't promise you anything about our behaviour back towards you then.'' Makoto lied. She knew her words were convincing Minako.

''Fine.'' The blonde said, stepping a few steps into Makoto's direction.''But you'd better not waste my time.'' Minako said, growing back to her bitchy little self again. It was as if she was trying to push Makoto away. The brunette just decided to ignore it.

''Come on, the others are waiting.'' She said and started to walk back towards the Hikawa Shrine. Minako followed her, feeling a bit afraid to face her friends again. It had been some time since she had last spoken to them.

----

When they arrived at the temple Minako could only see Usagi and Ami sit on a bench in front of a small stage. Rei was no where to be seen. Minako had kind of expected that. Rei had never been nice to her after she started to hang around her new friends. She had accepted Rei's choice but...Why was she feeling sad all of a sudden?

''I'm glad you're here.'' Usagi said with a sweet smile on her face. For a moment it felt like nothing had ever changed until Minako saw the disapproving look on Ami's face.

''Take a seat next to Usagi, please.'' Makoto said as she sat down next to the blue haired girl herself. Minako decided not to ask any questions and just did as she was told.

For a few minutes it was silent until Rei suddenly came walking out of the Shrine, holding a mircophone in her hands.''Rei...'' Minako started but after a second thought she decided to stay silent as she watched the raven haired girl step up the small stage, her eyes met the blue ones of Minako.

''Minako, this one is for you.'' She whispered as suddenly a trance like Music started to play.

_I just wanna be seen by you,  
while you just wanna be seen  
Everybody notices you  
but you just don't notice me_

_I just wanna be right for you  
while you just wanna be right  
I've got plenty of pictures of you  
a pin up for every night  
_

Minako just sat there, staring at Rei with a shocked expression on her face. Not only did the lyrics make her see what she had been doing these past few weeks but it also made her think about the meaning behind them. Was this song addressed to her personally by Rei or was it just the best song to fit the situation.

_I just wanna sleep next to you  
while you just sleep and say next  
You've sucked half of the neighbourhood  
my friends said you are the best_

''She loves you...'' Makoto whispered when she saw the confused look on the blonde's face. As the brunette had spoken those words Minako could no longer hold back her tears. She could feel the hot drops of water slide down her cheeks. Hey eyes never leaving those of the singing girl.

_I just wanna be loved by you  
and you just wanna be loved  
Everybody knows it's true  
you're a bitch and you are a slut_

_I just wanna be fucked by you  
while you just wanna get fucked  
You're so rude you wanna get fucked,  
so rude just go and get fucked_

As Rei's words stopped, also the music started to slow down until the sound completely died out.''Rei...'' Was all Minako could stammer before she completely broke down into tears. She had no idea what she could do now. She had never realised how her behaviour had effected her friends nor had she never known about Rei's feelings for her. Suddenly she felt two warm arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

At first she thought it had been Usagi until she opened her eyes. Shocked she stared at the raven haired girl who held a loving smile on her face.''It's okay Minako.'' She whispered. Minako at first had no idea what to reply to that but when she felt Rei press their lips together she found that there was no reason for words anymore.

''Let's go, we'd better leave those two alone for a while.'' Ami said, trying to pull the brunette and the blonde princess away from the scence.'_Oh dear...' _She sighed when she wasn't able to make her two friends move.

When Minako and Rei pulled apart they just kept staring at their new found love for a while. Finally Minako decided to speak up.''I'm sorry for everything...And...Well Rei, if you'll let me I'm willing to make up with you and...'' She got interrupted by Rei.

''I know Minako...I know. You don't have to worry, we've all forgiven you. And we're sorry too. She should've realised that you were feeling down, we should've tried to help you instead of just ignoring what was there.''

''We're even now.'' The blonde goddess of love joked.

''No you two aren't even.'' Usagi's mocking voice came.''You two are rude, you totally forgot we were here, I demand some lovin' too!'' Just at that point Mamoru came walking around the corner causing everyone to burst out into laughter, Rei's hand never letting go of Minako's. Usagi just stood there dumbfounded, not understand why the others suddenly started laughing without a good reason.

**The end

* * *

**

Yes yes, Usagi Tsukino! (we're talking about the same one) Picked out that song! Well, liked it, hate it? Let me know! 


End file.
